Sad Times At King High
by FeelFlows
Summary: Lockdown drill, only this time it's not a drill. Second chapter is for an alternate ending kinda. Spashley. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Really sad story that came to me when I woke up this afternoon.

"Alright class! You all have 5 minutes to study and prepare for the quiz. So grab a partner and make good use of your time." Mrs. Shepard announced. Ashley of all people actually studied for this one quiz. She waited for Spencer though, whom she saw earlier that day. Her girlfriend was never the one to be late to class or even skip. She loved American Government. Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by the intense blare of the loudspeaker.

"Everyone report to the nearest classroom now! Code Blue Eagle, Code Blue Eagle."

Nobody laughed at the ridiculous emergency phrase but instead clustered to the farthest corner of the classroom, away from the windows and doors. Ashley hid behind a chair in the corner. She was silently wishing and hoping that Spencer went home sick with in the hour that she had seen her. She was hoping something miraculous happened so that Spencer wasn't in the halls but instead safe at home eating ice-cream and watching soap operas in the bed they had shared many memories in.

She opened her cell phone to text Spencer. After 10 minutes of waiting and faint noises of sirens and gun shots, a brave and melodramatic Ashley bolted out of the door. She ran through the hallways dodging one of the gunmen by merely one minute. She turned the corner of a secluded hallway and nearly gave up until she saw a terrified Spencer leaning against a locker on the ground.

_Thank god, she's conscious, _Ashley thought.

"Spencer!" She cautiously hollered.

The blonde looked over to her love, with a meek smile. Ashley bent down to hug her while simultaneously grateful that this was such a hard hallway to find on the large campus.

Ashley pulled back from the hug and noticed Spencer's delicate features contort to form a pained expression on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She worriedly inquired.

"I'll be fine." Spencer managed.

"No, tell me." Ashley said.

Spencer pulled her hand back to reveal blood protruding from the tight fit yellow t-shirt that Ashley let her borrow.

Ashley gasped and placed Spencer's crimson covered hand back to the wound in order to apply pressure and attempt to stop the bleeding. Trying to compile her thoughts, Ashley rose to a crouch slowly.

"Ashley don't go." Spencer said.

"Baby I am going to go get help." She stammered.

"It's too late for that." Spencer pointed out the pool of blood that accompanied her left side. "Stay with me." She added.

"But Spencer-"

"Ashley please. You are the last face I want to see. The last lips I want to touch," as Spencer slowly closed the distance between them. "You are the only person I ever loved Ashley."

"Don't talk like this." Ashley said, wiping a stray tear from Spencer's face.

"I love you."

Realization settling in, the brunette whispered back, "I love you too Spencer Carlin."

"Then stay with me." Spencer replied, as Ashley wrapped her frantic arms around her. She pressed her head against Spencer's chest, feeling the other girl's life slipping away with each shallow breath, yet at the same time admiring how they fit together perfectly. Ashley's tear glistened face looked up to meet Spencer's dimming eyes.

"No…This isn't fair. I need more time with you. I need more…" She broke into a sob and an uncontrollable sadness that would stay with her the rest of her life, as Spencer placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The other girl loosened her grip on Ashley and finally let go.

She held on to Spencer's lifeless frame, sobbing loudly until a S.W.A.T team officer pulled her off, escorting a hysterical Ashley to the parade of ambulances.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for all you folks who wanted a happy ending. :o) **

**Honestly…I wrote it in 5 minutes, but beggars can't be choosers right? Oh please don't crucify me. If you aren't satisfied I will write a mini-series of Spashley fluffy goodness. **

Ashley shot up in a sweat. She looked around slightly confused. Her classmates were huddled in the far corner of the room. She turned to her left to find Spencer leaning against the wall next to her, wearing the same t-shirt that was decorated with an all too familiar crimson color. Ashley's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Ashley…you okay there?" Spencer half-smiled.

"You're…you…you're here, but I…" the brunette stammered incoherently.

"Calm down Ash. We had a lock down, some people came to school with a gun and-"

"And you're okay!" Ashley interrupted.

"When I came in late, you were sleeping…or passed out. You know I keep telling you to stay awake in class." Spencer joked.

"How can you just smile like that…like nothing happened?" Ashley questioned, her emotions overwhelming her and tears blurring her vision.

"Because nothing…did…happen." She slowly replied.

"Spencer, something could have happened. You could have…" Ashley trailed off.

"Everything's fine, okay? Why are you getting upset?" She questioned suddenly grasping the situation.

"I'm not…it's just…" Ashley looked up to meet Spencer's meaningful gaze. She continued "Moments like these make you realize what's important. Who's important."

"Ash…" The blonde started, not really knowing what to say.

"No, Spence. I…I love you."

She quietly pressed her lips against Spencer's warm lips for a kiss.

Ashley pulled back to be met with a smile.

"I don't know where this is coming from, but I could get used to it." Spencer exclaimed with a grin.

And with that a reply didn't need to be said on Spencer's part. The dark mood had been lifted. Ashley entwined their hands as her girlfriend leaned her head on her shoulder. Although she wouldn't be shaking the feeling anytime soon, she certainly wouldn't take any day with Spencer for granted.


End file.
